staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2506
January *4: UTSEA Forces arrive over Kandlios and Flash-Freeze much of the planet as part of the Ranson plan. *23: Roma Emperor: Harry Mengsk marries, Stellarussian President: Venera Elena Mateev forging a new alliance between the two nations *27: The Aridias faction now bankrupt sells their planet to Noemi Cerda and the "Green Revolution" The Aridias Faction dissolves and it's members immigrate to Klorus. February *16: Matt Tiger, Inventer of the Fjord Artillery is killed by a home invader on Mars (2422-2506) *27: The Praetorian Kingdoms from their staging area on Acclamon began the reconquest of Insector VI , and successfullly drive out Courier: Rohoh and Courier: Ameril March *1: The Kandlia invade Planet Earth *1: Noemi Cerda founds the Axis of Freedom officially *28: Laurie Rogerson (2451-2489) is posthumously exonerated for the murder of Hover Car Racer: Jack Bobby Jr (2444-2486). in 2486 as new evidence proved that it was Laurie's twin sister Nova Rogerson who had killed Bobby. April *4: Ten Terran Districts begin the Antarctic Offensive *7: Nova Rogerson is the first person to be executed by Kandlian Corruption (2451-2506) *26: The Antarctic Offensive ends with the Kandlian forces in a full retreat, UTSEA forces are victorious. May *1: Courier: Tychondrus is killed by Patriarch Harkoff on Frontier his remains used to create Draliska (2148-2506) *3: Courier: Razurus is killed by SkyTech Forces on Frontier his remains used to create Draliska. (2005-2506) *12: UTSEA passes the "Coil Act" a tax to all Terran Factions that buy Anti-Gravity Coils from the UTSEA *16: Draliska is born, created by UTSEA scientists *20: UTSEA passes the Defensive-Quarters act that requires all Terran factions to allow UTSEA bases and military forces onto their planets June *8: A Hurricane destroys 30% of Amerigo city the capitol of the SkyWing Covenant . *20: The Terran Faction: Williamsburg is brought under UTSEA control *25: Stellarussian President: Venera Elena Mateev lifts the 27 year ban on Alchohol in Stellarussia July *4: Because of the Coil Act DarkStar Conglomerate sympathizers burn down the home of UTSEA Ambassador: Jordan Wilson *11: Sharinigan: Chief: Kasil Orsin is replaced by Vandel Orsin after Kasil breaks his legs after a raid against the Dacini Tribe. *12: Mayana Hunters kill "The Beast of Durango" after 5 years of terror and 275 deaths, the beast is revealed to be a native species the "Frog-Wolf" August *15: UTSEA Ambassador to Williamsburg Ibai Jasso resigns to protest the military takeover of that state. *23: The Coil Act goes into effect September *13: Admiral: Lionel Ebert resigns from the UTSEA to protest the military takeover of Williamsburg October *11: Spitter Lacereon visits his old home of Old Antieta ten years after it's destruction. November *20: The first Viserak Josminian church is established on Frontier December *4: UTSEA and Natogytt forces led by Spitter Taigo prepare to re-invade Borales to control the Star Beacon there. *8: The first permenant Natogytt immigrant is allowed to live on Earth in New York City. *21:The Arc-Tech Receiver of High Antarctic Origin is discovered. *31: 300th "Alien's Suck" parade is cancelled and abolished by Tau Ceti State. Category:Years